


Day 14: Crime Show

by timelessidyll



Series: October Writing Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, October Writing Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Prompt: Fusion wih Favorite Crime Show(while this isn't actually a crime show of any kind, it was my only idea...)Lev explains how his job goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this one was crap but you're welcome to read it

For Haiba Lev, a normal job went as so.

 

He’d get woken up at an unholy hour in the morning by an incessant ringing coming from his phone, signaling a new assignment. It might be tracking a covert smuggling ring, or it might be apprehending a terrorist. He only got called in once the investigation teams had done their work and discovered his target’s location and details. 

 

After waking himself up properly, which included ignoring the phone for a good five minutes while he pulled himself together for a little professionalism, he’d answer, and it’d go a little like this.

 

“Haiba Lev.”

 

“Lev, get your lazy ass over here so that you can complete the job.”

 

“But Yaku-san it’s 3 am! How do you think I’ll do my job properly if I’m asleep on my feet?”

 

“Lev, you are a top level operative, you’ve completed missions on less sleep, I can guarantee that. You can just sleep in the copter on your way.”

 

“Yaku-san, I can barely sleep in my own bed, how the hell do you expect me to sleep in a helicopter? Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m awake now and ready. Is the transport here?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

And that would be the end of the conversation. Lev would get his gear ready, and using the transport Yaku had sent, he would be flown or driven to the site he would have to set up at. His primary job was to take out the target, and sometimes that involved going undercover for months. Other occasions, he would be given a specific situation tailored for him, and his only role would be to pull the trigger.

 

In the case of the latter, his previous association with the Russians proved useful, and the case was closed with a black stamp. However, when he had to go undercover for cases like a drug cartel, that was when he skills were put to the best use. He could fool anyone with nothing but the knowledge of what ticks would give him away as a liar. This was the most difficult part of the job, and it just so happened that Lev could pull it off perfectly. This irritated Yaku to no end, however, when he was trying to get Lev to tell him what was bothering him and the agent would play it off with his tricks.

 

If it was a one of the former types, Yaku wouldn’t see Lev for perhaps months. As the director of his branch, he couldn’t help but worry for his safety. As his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but stress over him. And when Lev would come back from his role relatively unharmed, it always eased Yaku’s tired mind, giving it a small reprieve from the hardships of work.

 

At the end of a clandestine assignment, Lev would get to go home and rest for at least a month, since that kind of strain on the mind can prove fatal is gone unassisted by long periods respite. If Yaku was free that day as well, they would go home together and simply hold each other, because they were both terrified that Lev wouldn’t make it back this time.

 

And the process would repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok i'm sorry this one was ridiculously late it's mid-way through november alright I'M SORRY
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at: http://tsaltyshima-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
